Reflection Of Nothing
by Hicari
Summary: Cagalli has a thing for her best friend, Lacus. How can she ever tell the pink haired princess how she feels? Through a simple gift perhaps? A small yuri Fic I decided to write while I'm stuck on The Hidden.
1. Chapter 1

**So my pretties, it seems that one of my little roleplay friends has bugged me into writing this little...  
YURI FICTIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
yes, you heard me  
yuri  
Anyway, its a Lacus and Cagalli fic cause they have been on my mind all night (thanks to that roleplay) and I have nothingf to do. Yes, the Hidden is still being written ATM, but I was stuck, so i wrote something else for a moment. this might be continued if i get enought reviews  
-HINTHINTHINTHINT-  
I dont own anything gundam, though Lacus and Cagu are pretty cute together anyway lol  
enjoy.  
(Cagu's POV by the way)_

* * *

_**

_Reflection of nothing_

The reflection of my amber eyes sparkled back at me as looked at the jewels in the case. A blue one caught my attention and instantly reminded me of my pink haired princess. Those eyes... I had stared into them for hours on end and still not once had gotten caught. But, on a side note, I was staring at a _**picture**_ of my best friend for those hours and not yet the real thing. Yet...

The noise of a Haro shook me out of my trance and I looked to my right to see a bundle of bubbly pink and purple prancing towards me.  
"Mr. Pink, that was very naughty of you!" I watched Lacus stop and catch her breath before she looked up.

"I'm so sorr- OH! Cagalli!"

I wondered how Lacus could have not seen me as she ran to fetch her little mechanical ball, but I didn't say anything. Rather, I couldn't.

My body was paralyzed again, as it went whenever I was around her. My heart always beat so much faster and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

It's been like this for a year now, and I can't seem to say anything to her. So innocent, so fragile... I'm afraid that if I told her how I feel, she would think badly of me. After all, she's pretty famous, and having a girl (her best friend no less) chasing after her would probably ruin her image.

I sighed to myself and realized that it was the first breath that I had taken in over a minute. I guess I must have gotten too caught up with my thoughts. I fade back from inside of my mind to see Lacus's face a lot closer to mine then when I had first began to daydream. Letting out a yelp, I jump back.

Her expression is so cute; her eyes wide with wonder, her light pink lips parted slightly, her head tilted, and a bit of her hair falling perfectly over her left eye. I have to bite my lip to stop myself from saying what's on my mind.

She burst into a fit of giggles and reads my expression as daydreaming over some guy or something. She may be smart, but she has a few things to learn about me. My heart is set on only one person, and that's her.

"Thinking about Athrun?"

"Um… Ya. His birthday is coming up really soon and I can't think of what to get him." I hope that my lie was fast enough for her, because I seriously don't want to have to think about what she would do if she found out what was _**really**_ on my mind.

"Oh, you're right... It's only a week away. I almost forgot; I was getting my Halloween costume all ready." She giggled and it reminded me of thousands of tiny silver bells.

"Ya, so have I. Yzak's Halloween party has been on my mind since last year and I'm so excited for it," I smiled a bit, because it was the truth. I really couldn't wait to see what lacus would wear "But I haven't put a lot of thought towards Athrun's present because of his 'no party' policy now. I was thinking about something nice…like… one of these."  
I pointed to the display window that was now behind me to show her the jewelry I had been looking at.

"you know how he likes shiny things, so I thought I would get him some nice necklace or something. He would probably wear it, with his bizarre fashion sense." I had to giggle at my own words. It was true; Athrun was a pretty feminine guy.

She nodded in agreement slightly, and began to stare into the case intently and not pay any more attention to me. She had set her eyes on something, and I tried to follow her gaze to whatever it was. A small silver locket looked up at me from where she was staring, a pink heart stone in one corner, and the locket heart-shaped itself. I'm not a girl that usually wears jewelry, but even I can admit that it was beautiful.

I swear that if she wasn't as graceful, (or whatever word one would use to describe Lacus,) she would have been pretty much drooling over the thing. Her eyes were set and even as I began to slowly look her over, she didn't notice. I took the opportunity to pretty much check her out.

Her hair was let loose for the day, and her usual golden clip was replaced by a pewter one in the shape of a single feather. Her elegant blue eyes were framed by just the slightest bit of eyeliner and a light coat of mascara. On her lips, I could pick out sparkles and wondered what flavor the creamy pink gloss was. She wore a white and purple dress, but not anything too elegant as to not attract attention for when she went shopping. From how she was standing, I could see slightly down the front of it. A blush crept slowly over my cheeks and I turned to look away- just in time too.

Her head snapped up just as I looked in the opposite direction.  
"I want it," Her words were unexpected, and I jumped a little as she stated them with purpose. "I wasn't it and I _**must**_ have it" I giggled a little when she continued to stare at the small silver piece. When lacus found something that she wanted this bad, it was hard to stop her from going after it.  
"How much is it?"  
She looked through her purse a little after glancing briefly at the price, and sighed after a moment  
"Oh dear. Too much it seems." Her words were laced with her disappointment.

As always, she was given a certain amount of money that she was allowed to spend on herself and the rest went to some charity or another. Unfortunately every time that I went shopping with her, it never seemed to be enough. Its not that she's an overly greedy person or anything either, it's just that she's very much a girly-girl and loves pretty things. When she sees something that catches her eye, she becomes determined to get it. Kira says that's something that we both share, but I don't know. She's a bit crazy about things when she wants to be.

Quickly, I attempt to form a plan to get it for her. But first, I remind myself, I have to get something for Athrun. Seeing something nice, (and pretty masculine for a piece of jewelry) I decide to get it for him. It's a thick silver chain with an almost fang shaped charm on it, 20 off to. Silently, I congratulate myself on the find and tell lacus to wait outside the store while I go and get it.

The store was pretty spacious, and full of pretty sparkly objects, but I make my way quickly over to the cash to purchase the necklace without getting too distracted.

"$35.60 please." The boy smiles at me, but I'm not playing much attention a I hand him the money. My eyes wander over to the display in the window, and I can make out lacus through the glass talking to that haro of hers.

"Um... Do you think I could possibly put that locket in the front display on hold? I don't have the money for it right now, but I will in a day or so..." The words escape my lips before I even think about them. It had been what I wanted to do, but I didn't actually think I would ask.

"We can hold it for a maximum of three days for you, if you would just fill this out," He handed me a slip of paper and I filled out the information on it. My name, my phone number, my address, my God this sounded like a stalker paper or something. I resists a giggle and looked at the price he had taken the liberty of filling out himself.

$50.99.

Well, hopefully I could get that much together by tomorrow, and then surprise her on Halloween. I smiled and thanked the boy, before leaving with Athrun's present tucked safely in my pocket. I was pretty much broke now, as I had spent the majority of my money on my costume for Yzak's party. There was only one thought going through my mind as I began to walk along the sidewalk with Lacus; how was I going to get the money for Lacus' locket?

I'm sure I'll think of something!

* * *

**So, there you have it, my little bit of fun based on the two loverly girls (that are my fave) from SEED.  
(somehow, I remember hating cagalli, and now im doing a POV wiht her? things have changed haha)  
please reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
I love you all**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Another RoN chapter for you lucky kids. This has actually been written for a long time- I just haven't had the time to type it up  
(I'm pretty lazy, huh?)**

**I hope it's not too confusing or anything and I really hope you enjoy it~**

**Oh, on a side note, I have NOTHING wrong with Lunamaria.  
Just thinking about it, I don't think that her and Cagalli would get along. At all. Ever. So that's why I wrote her as a bitch.**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything SEED and these lovely girls all belong to their respective creators. I just like writing them :)**

* * *

Reflection of Nothing- Chapter 2: Princess

There was something about the man on the other side of the counter was looking at me that made me uncomfortable. Or maybe it was because I was wearing a skirt.  
"Welcome to the Upbeat! Are you interested in skating, or shall I seat you at a table, sir?" I had to make my voice sound so peppy that it almost made me feel sick. But, before I get too far ahead of myself, I should probably explain where I am for some that don't know what the Upbeat is.

A few months back, when looking for a job for the first time after the war, I stumbled upon a lovely little opening in a roller rink-slash- café. It's a hot hangout spot; an awesome DJ, black lights, a disco ball, light up floor….and, oh yeah, the waitresses have to wear horribly short skirts (I really had no clue about that until I got the uniform)..So that's where I have my part time job. I know what you're thinking though; 'What about Orb?' right? Well, I have been doing a lot of controlling-the-nation paperwork and meetings, but now that it is peaceful here, I have many things that other people (trusted ones) take care of for me. I just get the big things thrown at me, and there aren't so many of those now… thankfully.

The Upbeat has only a few booths for the café part of it, but it's never very full in that part anyway as most people come here to skate. This man in particular, however, seemed to have his eye on the booths.  
"Table please." I was surprised at how well mannered he sounded, but tried to let none of that show.  
"Right this way sir." I know I must be terrible at pretending to smile, I could almost feel how fake I was sure it looked. He sat down an ordered one of the smoothies that we get known for right off the bat, a strawberry banana one. Taking the order, I hurry off to the kitchens to fill it. Work here is actually bearable compared to other places and I don't really even mind the fact that I have to wear roller blades the whole time or that I have to wear the skirt (That's what leggings are for).

The smoothie gets handed to me by slutty-Mc-slut-slut, Lunamaria, and I make a point to glare at her before skating slowly off with the beverage on the tray. If there's anything I hate about this job, it would be her. Little attention whore. My head was in the clouds as I turned the corner, but I still stopped dead when I saw her. There, sitting with Mr. Sketchy I had just seated was Miss Clyne. Her hair was done up in a braid and she was wearing a blue-green T-shirt sort of dress with black Capri leggings underneath. Around her neck hung a large gold heart on a long chain and many gold bangles to match on her arms. My breath left me and I swerved to a stop with my back against a wall, just out of their line of sight.

I peered around the corner and felt my heart sink a little as he laughed at a joke she must have made. Lacus…had a boyfriend?!? It sort of made sense; she was pretty, could sing, flirted all the time, was popular…but I still think that she should be allowed. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath in, let it out, and straightened myself out a bit. My lame smile was plastered back on my face as I skated the rest of the distance to them.

"Here's your drink sir. Anything for you Miss?"  
"No that's okay, we're sharing." Her response came quickly and she seemed to not recognize me in the dark. That, and her eyes never left her date.  
"Alright. Enjoy your smoothie." I smiled what I tried to make a sweet smile before skating in the opposite direction. 'I will not get upset. I will not cry. I will not do anything.' My thoughts bounced around in my head like loose stones and I tried to calm down. 'He's probably just a friend.' 'Yeah right, not with the way she was looking at him.' 'She looks at everyone like that though' true enough I guess. 'Just focus on the task at hand.' Right…finishing work and getting enough money for that locket.

I smiled to myself a little. With my emergency tip money, what was laying around my house, and what I get in tips today, I should have at least close to the amount I need. God, that girl has expensive tastes though. Waiting on tables, I get a pretty good tip every day to add on to my weekly pay check. I sometimes even, when I'm really short on cash, can make a few bucks from helping people that fall on the rink, but even still I would be completely broke after getting it for her. She's worth every penny though, and I knew that for a fact.

A few deep breaths later, I find myself in the kitchen with Luna staring me down. However the hell she got to be my supervisor is beyond me but the fact remains that she is and she obviously caught my little freak-out a few moments ago.  
"And what was that? Trying to play around on the job, are we?" Her tone made my fist curl at my side.  
"No Luna. I almost tripped and had to catch my balance, that's all." I tried not to glare for once, but couldn't quite keep that hateful tone out of my voice. She gave me a 'better-than-you' sort of look, and it was all I could do from hitting the little bitch.  
"Well, maybe you should've learned how to skate before you decided to work here, hmm? And don't give me that look or I'll call the head on you." With that, she some hair over her shoulder and skated away. I silently hoped that she would be raped on her way home today. Or that the infamous 'head' she always talked about (but I've never seen) would yell at her and make her cry. Oh how I love when she cries…does that make me as bad as her?  
...Nah…

I continued doing my job like I'm supposed to, but I couldn't stop myself from stealing glances over at my pink haired princess. Most of the time she was laughing at something he said or they were talking about something in hushed tones, but I was never close enough to hear what they were saying. I was grateful when my shift was over and I got to change. My clothing feels so much better on me, and my head feels clearer when I'm wearing them rather than a way-too-short skirt and roller blades. Still, my mind was stuck on her…her...and that guy. I hadn't seen him before and she didn't mention anyone lately…

Sometimes it feels like we know everything about each other. Because we share a small apartment, I see her every day and I know what she thinks about since she has the bad habit of always thinking out loud. She leaves a lot earlier in the morning than I do (For various publicity things I guess) but we usually get home around the same time and unwind with a nice hot cup of coco and watch the sunset together. I love those times- she looks amazing with the orange, pink and purple lights pooling in her eyes and tinting the calm smile that falls across her lips day after day.

It was that thought that made me want to go back home quickly and see her there (hopefully alone this time) even though I had not seen her leave. I decided to ask her the moment I got home about the guy, but my heart sank when I unlocked the door. Firstly, I had to unlock it. Lacus always leaves the door unlocked when she's home because my key sticks, but it was definitely locked. Secondly, her shoes (The ones that she was wearing today anyway) weren't in the rack like usual- meaning she wasn't home. Twenty minutes until the colors begin streaming through the window, but there was no princess there to catch them with me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
Please leave a review~  
Those who do know that I always comment back!**


End file.
